ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Doctorlit
Welcome Hi, welcome to PPC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Doctorlit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agenttrojie (Talk) 21:17, October 21, 2009 Thanks for the SpaG! Woo-hoo, Doctorlit! Thanks for the SpaG edits! I like to think I am fairly good at editing, but I do need beta sometimes. DX ...Hooray! Aster Corbett 20:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sir, I salute you for your intrepid accenting spree. Those É''s never knew what hit them! ~Neshomeh 03:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :After all, our wiki is the last place one should be finding minis! Now, there is one I missed, the Misérables in #146 of TIANATDATPPC Part II, as the page is locked. Do you perhaps have the ability to go in and fix that? Doctorlit 05:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I do, and I have done. {= ) ~Neshomeh 20:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) More thanks! You are currently my hero. Thanks for pitching in with the bolding clean-up, and generally helping to make the wiki more spiffy. ^_^ ~Neshomeh 17:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :No worries! Glad to be of help! And it keeps my mind off being sick, too . . . >.> :Doctorlit (talk) 21:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oops and hello! Oops! Sorry about that - I think I got a bit carried away trying to help and earn badges at the same time...it won't happen again! But, weeeee, editing is fun~! KittyNoodles (talk) 20:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) '''RE: Sherlock minis' They're all minis with homes at the MBSFA as of now; this is my most comprehensive list as of yet (and some of them are from missions, yeah). If you want me to remove the ones that haven't been encountered on missions (yet) and link instead to a masterpost elsewhere, I can do that. In fact, I'll go do that right now, thanks. Lily Winterwood (talk) 02:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Image Deletion Help Since you showed before that you were able to delete pages on the wiki, could you delete this image for me? I had intended it to be the image for the mini-Discord page, but it never uploaded properly and I ended up using another one anyway. The image doesn't even show up when I click on the link to show it, so there's definitely a problem there. Outhra (talk) 01:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Mission complete! :Doctorlit (talk) 06:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Could you delete an image for me? I was planning on filling another of the redlinks on the Mini page by making a page for mini-Bat-Mites, but when uploading what would become the page image, I accidentally sent both the original image that I found online and my cropped version that only has Bat-Mite in it. Could you please delete the original? Outhra (talk) 13:59, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::BAM done. Doctorlit (talk) 14:06, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you! Now I'll start on that mini page! ::Outhra (talk) 14:09, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hold on a minute... If minis that exist as part of an OFU are non-canon to the PPC, which you claimed while editing the mini-Missingno page, why did this page , which was only edited by you, include several minis that were listed as being at the OFU? Also, why would a mini from an OFU be non-canon in the first place? I'd understand if it would be mandatory to list any mini seen at an OFU as a staff member at said OFU rather than a mini up for open adoption, but they still exist. Outhra (talk) 18:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Basically, as I see it, the mini lists on these pages are for ones that either have been adopted by PPCers (or their agents), or ones that could be adopted right here, through the wiki--meaning without going through an OFU's author--and finally, ones rescued on PPC missions. :That's why, on the page Mini/The Lord of the Rings, literally every entry there is an adoption. The unadopted ones are still managed by Cassie (and in that case, I didn't even include the ones from PPC missions either, simply because the page is already too gigantic, and we have an active person in charge of them anyway). On the other hand, Mini/Neon Genesis Evangelion has (basically) all mini-Sachiels that exist anywhere, because there has never been an OFU for NGE, and no one in a position of authority to adopt out the minis. :There are a few cases of overlap; Mini/Sherlock Holmes currently has minis from both Doyle!Sherlock Holmes and ''Sherlock''. Since the original Baker Street Fanfiction Academy is defunct, we have to handle minis spawned from classic!Holmes in our community. Lily Winterwood, however, is in charge of adopting out minis from Sherlock, but we also have Sherlock minis from missions there on the page (with a note to see Lily about adoptions). I like the idea of people being able to see what minis have been encountered in missions for a particular canon on the mini page. (I do still have a list of all the mini-Balrogs from PPC missions, if people think I should add that, too, but I personally think that's a little too much for that particular page.) :In the particular case of the minis on Mini/Yu Yu Hakusho, those basically got sidelined by the OFU author who found them to an OFU not of their fandom, simply as a form of safekeeping. (Back then, when the OFU community was still as strong as the PPC has remained, it wouldn't have been considered proper to adopt minis without an OFU head to give them out, going back to the whole "OFUs made minis and trump us" thing. Nowadays, with so few active OFU authors around, we have a bit more freedom with some fandoms.) So I mentioned their location as a stand-in for the more typical "(adopted by ____)" format. Since they're undescribed, no one could adopt them without first doing a YYH mission and defining what they are anyway--they're essentially in limbo at a retired OFU until then. :Going all the way back to your original question, minis that only ever appeared in an OFU, even at a discontinued OFU, are way outside our jurisdiction. They didn't come from a mission and they can't be adopted without the unobtainable permission of the long-gone author, so it's pretty much useless to list them here. (My use of the word "non-canon" there was basically to fit inside the character limit of the edit summary box, and wasn't really the best word choice.) Additionally, going back to my "mini page as list of misspellings found by the PPC in that fandom" point, listing a bunch of extra minis would dilute that list and make it confusing as to which were brought back from missions by intrepid PPC authors. :So that's basically my view on the topic. There are way many little intricacies for individual minis that complicate things, which is to be expected with the boat load of authors who have contributed to the two communities over the past decade-plus. This is probably way more answer than you remotely wanted WHO RAMBLES FOR OBSCENE AMOUNTS OF WORDS OVER MINOR DETAILS NOW YEAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT Doctorlit (talk) 06:24, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Kippur Thanks for catching that; I was unaware, and I'm very glad you fixed my mistake. The sporkings I got my impression of his gender from must have been older; to be honest, I'd thought Kippur was male for ages, and then some notes on the sporkings I mentioned reflected the opposite--I thought I'd just gotten the wrong impression somewhere (as often happens online), rather than that the (old) sporkings reflected out of date information. Sorry about that (to pretty much anyone who might feel in need of an apology, and Kippur especially if he's reading this). And thanks again for catching my mistake (and for setting the record straight). If I ever come across a similar situation again, I'll clarify the matter before changing things. DawnFire (talk) 02:52, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, don't feel bad. I only know because I've been going through all his online journals, and accidentally reading personal things that aren't my business while I skim for PPC mentions. So if anyone should feel embarrassed . . . Yeah. (I actually find it cool that, even as a female-identifying child/teenager, Kippur's go-to Mary Sue was a male. Just goes to show, that identity is there all along!) Doctorlit (talk) 04:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) FYI, I'm sitting on a couple of Kippur missions that (as far as I know) don't exist anywhere else: one in the Marrissa Picard series and one with Marc-C where Q of all people is converted to Christianity. I hope to one day get all of Kippur's full-length missions in one place, but since I feel the need to edit what I archive, that's gonna be a while. I can send you those two in the meantime, though, so you can at least figure out where they go in the timeline. ~Neshomeh 14:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Oh! Oh! You found the Christian Q one! Kippur mentioned that in his LJ, but the link was all-the-way dead, and I was super-disappoint. And another Marrissa is good too! (There was a weird, non-PPC role play where another Sue hunting organization kidnapped Marrissa before Alec could get her, so I thought the one mission currently on the wiki was the only one. I'm glad there's more . . .) :Don't feel any rush. I'm still slogging through the LJs; there are three big ones, and at least two relevant little ones. I'm about half-way through the big ones, but it's slow going. Slightly faster now that I discovered the stingray touch tank gets wifi from a nearby restaurant. But anyway, yeah, I would definitely appreciate those other missions, but don't feel like you need to hurry. I'm saving the missions for last, just because they're the most easily accessed. Thanks! Doctorlit (talk) 02:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Chinchilla I just saw the update to your profile picture and just... d'awww. Made me smile. RinaAndRanda (talk) 05:22, January 20, 2016 (UTC) *Aren't they adorable? Two of them practically throw themselves into your hands when you reach into their tank, but the third is kind of grumpy. We're just waiting for the artist to finish painting their exhibit, and then we can fill the room up with climbing branches. Actually, that exhibit is going to have degus in it too; we might need to wait to put both groups in at once so they don't fight. I don't think the degus have come in yet, so the chinchillas might need to wait longer before they go out . . . I'm rambling now. Doctorlit (talk) 14:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you I really appreciate that. But I think am gonna rewrite that story there right it's awful I just can't get it right. I just need some help rewriting it. By the way it was StickofTruth who told me about you guys. San's Wife (talk) 03:01, February 25, 2016 (UTC)San's Wife